


Going Rogue

by SmolSpideyBoi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSpideyBoi/pseuds/SmolSpideyBoi
Summary: An AU where Skye is 16 and on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra because of her powers and she's on the run from the foster care system. One day as she's running from a few police officers, she quite literally runs into the one and only Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter One: Are you fucking kidding me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ooh, this is my AU fanfiction baby. Please leave comments and kudos. Cross-posting on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did some minor editing whilst trying to finish up chapter five.

Skye was already having a bad day. The earthquakes that surrounded her when she was upset had collapsed the small warehouse she had been staying in for the past week, and all because she had another fucking nightmare. Then she lost 30$ to a gang member. Then to top it all off, she was spotted by a cop when she was in a convenience store, or more accurately, stealing from it. She had managed to pocket a slim-jim and a bar of chocolate, and she was doing her best to wiggle a Red Bull into her jacket. And that's when the clerk saw her. And that was her cue to run. She just happened to run past two cops. And for the clerk (apparently owner?) to tell "Stop! Thief! Help!!" Her day had just gone from bad to worse.

Tony's day had been boring. Good, but boring. And in an attempt to spice it up, he tried out the new coffee joint Clint was always raving about. His boring day was about to get a whole lot more interesting.   
Tony was waking out of the said coffee shop, with two blueberry crullers, and a large, steaming black coffee. He planned on picking Peter up from school and going out for a movie or something. What he didn't plan was his entire day being derailed by a short teenage girl running from the cops.  
Skye knew she should have just gone for the fire escape. She was fast and strong, she would have been able to make it. Instead, she ran into a crowd of people and crashed into someone wearing a very expensive suit. That was the second thing she noticed, the first being that coffee had been spilled on her and it was hot. "Ow, fuck, hot! Shit, that's hot!" Skye whimpered. When she looked up to see who had the misfortune of crossing paths with her, she looked into the eyes of Iron Man, or more accurately, Tony freaking Stark. 

The first thing Tony noticed was the coffee ruining his new tailored Armani suit. The second being the burning spreading across this chest and abdomen. The third, but most prominent thing was the girl's face.

He recognized that face. "Hey!" he grabbed her "You're that girl whose missing! The one on the news!" Skye froze and shoved the man off of her. "No, I'm not!" She hissed "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, so let me go you perverted old man!" when Tony didn't immediately release her, she kneed him in the crotch and made a beeline for the closest alleyway. 

So here she is, running from; two cops, Iron Man, a chauffeur/bodyguard (? All she knew was the man had *tried to* tackled her) and the convince store owner.   
The cops were easy enough to lose, and it had been easy enough to shake the bodyguard and the billionaire. But why in the hell was the damn convince store owner still chasing her? She had only taken about 10$ worth of food. He wasn't letting up either. A few turns and a long alleyway later, she was at the top of the stairs leading down to an abandon subway stop she had found a few weeks earlier. She had never seen anybody else down here besides the residents and bugs the occupied every subway in New York.

Skye was so focused on loosing the annoyingly persistent convenience store owner that she didn't even register the sound of repulsors until Iron Man landed.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Skye yelled, flipping him off. He started slowly approaching her and talking "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here because there is a family who is desperately looking for you. Please don't make this any harder on yourself, and come with me willing." Tony states, inching towards the girl.

"Don't come any closer, I'll hurt you." She warns, hands trembling at her side "Please don't make me hurt you I don't want to hurt anybody but those people want to take me." Tony scoffs "Listen, little girl, nothing you do is going to be able to hurt me, so just come _here_! Tony lunged at her, grabbing the back of her jacket.   
Skye automatically reacted by using her power and blasting him into the wall.   
"Don't come any closer! I will hurt you, I will bring a building down on top of the fancy suit, Mr. Tin Can Man." She threatened to raise her hands and to aim her palms at him.  
Tony gingerly picked himself off the ground "That hurt" he groaned to FRIDAY. "Hey Fri, please engage stunners" "Stunners engaged, Boss."

Skye gritted her teeth against the sharp spike of pain that shivered its way up her right arm, and lifted her hands in front of her "Please," she pleaded her voice barely a whisper "Don't make me hurt you, I don't want to, I don't want to hurt anybody."   
Tony aimed his repulsors at her and took a shot. Skye used her ability to distort the beam until it was harmless light. She used what little control she had over her so-called gift to push Tony back into the wall. After a minute or so, Tony knew his suit wouldn't be able to take much more pressure.  
And then there was a gunshot. Skye managed to direct the bullet away from her torso, but in doing so directed it towards her leg.  
Skye screamed and fell her power blasting out in a radius, leveling the warehouse closest to her.  
When Tony saw the girl fall, clutching at her leg, when he heard her scream, when he saw the blood, and he saw her young face smeared in blood, dirt, and covered in cuts and bruises, he knew he had to do something, and do something fast, before law enforcement and any civilians witnessed.

So he picked up her unconscious form, and took off on a direct course for Avengers Tower, but not before shooting a blast at the general direction of the shooter.


	2. Chapter 2: Tony brought home another stray (person)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONED CHILD ABUSE  
pepper is sassy, Sam gets a niece. Lots of Bruce and Nat banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEET

When Tony landed on the launchpad with a bleeding girl, the team was too stunned to say anything about it.   
Bruce was summoned out of his meditation room, and sent immediately to the medbay, despite his protests that he wasn't a medical doctor and they should call Dr. Cho.   
When Bruce arrived at the medbay, he was shocked to see a teenage girl on the bed. Bruce steeled himself for whatever horror awaited him underneath the clothes she was wearing. "Alright, everyone but Natasha needs to get out." Natasha was shocked, but she soon realized why Bruce told her to stay: he wasn't going to feel comfortable with undressing, and then re-dressing a teenage girl. "Natasha, I need those jeans off ASAP. Here wait, let me inject some anesthetic first."  
Natasha cut the jeans off, and Bruce went to work, removing the bullet and cleaning the wound. When he finished sewing up the bullet hole, Bruce started to cut away the jacket, leaving her arms bare. When Bruce and Natasha saw her arms, both had to bite back a gasp of rage and horror. All over her arms were bruises, some big and spanning almost spanning the length and width of a hand, others looked like cracks traveling up her arms.  
Both assumed that it was abuse, and felt the rage any decent human would at seeing severe abuse on a kid. Bruce had Natasha cut off the shirt, only to discover ace bandages wrapped around the girl's ribs, under her bra. When he cut off the bandages, he discovered she had bruises in the shape of ovals, possibly from heavy-soled sneakers, most likely from boots. When he did a broader inspection he discovered that she had at least four broken ribs, with the rest probably being fractured.  
Bruce plugged in a sedative I.V drip into the crook of her left elbow, being that it was the least bruised.   
Natasha took it upon herself to rifle through the pockets of the cut-up jacket, shirt, and jeans in search of something to tell her who this girl was. When Natasha's fingers brushed against smooth, thin cardboard, she pulled up and discovered a pack of cigarettes.   
Natasha had collected a pile of items from the girl's clothes: a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, a beef stick, a chocolate bar, a few coins, a handful of crumpled ones, a few scraps of paper with sketches on them, and a well-worn picture of a baby with a handful of daisies in its chubby little fingers. Flipping the picture over, she found a few scrawled sentences, too blurry and smudged for her to read.   
Meanwhile, Bruce was tending to multiple injuries on the girl's body.   
He wrapped up her ribs after applying a topical pain reliever, set her fractured collar bone, and put compression braces around her arms.

With several needles from various drips protruding put of her arms and her injured leg, Bruce decided that he did all he could for now, and started walking out of the lab to go demand some answers from Tony.  
"Ahem!" Natasha coughed "aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, nodding her head towards the girl. "Ahh Nat, can you umm, well, can you find her a loose shirt or something for her to wear while I umm, talk to Tony?" Bruce stuttered, blushing bright red.   
"Yeah," Natasha smirked, "I can go find clothes to cover up our Jane Doe." Bruce stared Natasha down "You do realize that the term 'Jane' or 'John Doe' is for unidentified dead bodies?"  
"Yes I do Bruce, but I'm tired of calling her 'zombie girl' inside my head." Bruce laughed, pulling on his favorite yellow sweater "may I ask why you chose 'zombie girl'?" Bruce wondered at Natasha. Natasha gave a light laugh "I chose it because she has enough injuries to make even me wince, plus we only know that she took one helluva beat down, and somehow got shot." "True," Bruce said, walking down the hallway. "See you in a bit, Nat!" He called back to the medbay, Natasha popper ed her head out the door and yelled back "bring me up a cup of tea when you come back, okay?" "Will do Nat!" Bruce didn't want to know what Natasha does when she doesn't get her tea. Scratch that, Bruce remembers the time Tony decided to prank her tea. There was lots of screaming and running in the tower after that, and Bruce is just happy that there wasn't in all-out prank war because he does _not_ want to deal with the Sam and Bucky duo again.   
"Hey FRIDAY, can you tell me where Tony is? Thank you" "Of course Dr. Banner it's my pleasure. Boss is located in the Avenger's common room. He has said that there is something very important he wishes to tell you all. Would you like me to alert Miss Romanoff, or would you?" FRIDAY asks. "Please alert Nat, thanks FRI!" "No problem sir" FRIDAY coursed in her perky Irish accented monotone.

Down in the living room, Tony was pacing so much that Pepper swore he was going to wear a track into the carpet. "Sweetheart please sit down, you're going to wear a hole through the carpet and I just had it replaced after the pancake incident that happened last week." Tony blanched as he remembered the flaming pancakes Thor had created and exploded in the living room. He continued to pace nervously until he felt someone grab his shoulder. Bruce regarded him with an easy smile "Tony, Natasha is on her way. I assume Wanda, Steve, Sam, and Bucky are as well. Whatever you want to tell us, does it concern Thor, Strange, Clint, Pietro, and Peter? Because if so you should wait for them to come back- if you can. " Bruce does his best to lessen his friend's obvious anxiety and panic. 

Tony nodded, "Yeah, yeah, that'd probably be smart, but the longer we wait, the more danger both us and the girl is in. We'll fill in Peter and the rest as they show up. I'll have Strange see if he can do his voodoo witchdoctor shit and get Thor a message while he is off-world. This can only wait so long, and I dislike blindingly breaking the Accords." Tony fiddled with the hem of his grungy Black Sabbath T-shirt he had changed into only a few minutes ago. 

With all of the Avengers (Minus Peter, Clint, and Pietro) and Dr. Strange seated in front of him, Tony drew in a deep breath "The girl I brought in. . . She's a powered individual. I don't know how and I don't know why. Her ability is that she can cause earthquakes. But what is most important is that someone is hunting her. I'm not sure whether its Hydra or government-affiliated, or even related to SHIELD for the matter. Following the regulations of the Accords, we should have turned her over to Ross. I disagree with that." Tony wasn't sure what to make out of the silence that followed. Sam was the first to agree. "I agree with Stark. Who knows what they'll do to her. I've spent time on the raft, and so have all of us. It's no place for a kid." Steve nodded in silent agreement, same with Bucky and Natasha. Bruce was silent, regarding this new information with wary eyes. Bruce dropped his head and turned to Wanda. "What do you think, Wanda?" Wanda regarded Tony with hooded eyes and a close-lipped frown. "I agree, we should not let her go to prison, but do we have the means to keep her safe? to keep us safe from her?" Wanda asked, turning to Tony. 

He nodded "We always have Hulks overstimulation/meltdown room if we need to contain her. The rest should be easy, we're the avengers goddammit. I," he whirled to the nearest table and lifted a holopad "am going to scrub any traces of her true identity from the net. She'll become Sam's niece who just lost her parents in a car crash. She bounced along from family member to family member until Sam agreed to take her in. World, say goodbye to," he lifts a file up and projects it onto the wall "Daisy Maiying Johnson. Say hello to Ms. Wilson, niece of the famed Falcon." Sam grinned "Can I pick out her name? Ooh, how about Samantha?" he asked excitedly. Tony grinned. Not gonna happen birdbrain. I'm going to let the future Ms. Wilson pick out her own name." Sam pouted into Buckys shoulder before he shot out another question. "Can I at least pick out a middle name?" Sam whined, acting like an over-excited puppy. "Fine. But nothing too ostentatious either."

Tony flopped back with a lazy grin across his face, that was until the tower started shaking. "Daisy!" he cried, summoning one of his suites. "Somethings happening. Bruce, you and Natasha enter first! We'll be right behind you!" Nat took off running down the hallway, red hair streaming out behind her like ribbons of crimson wind. 


	3. Chapter 3: Bring(ing) the house down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane. Skye does the slide- to Wanda and Bruce while Natasha takes a chance at riding the bull.

Natasha kicks open the door, only to see the girl-no _Daisy _sleeping fitfully. She's tossing and turning. Natasha presses on her commlink. "She's asleep. Nightmares, I think. Can you send a Wanda up to see if she can help her? Get whatever it is that making her quake up the tower out of her head?. Over." Nat braces her self against the frame of the doorway. "Natasha, I copy. Sending Wanda up. Tell bruce that there isn't a code green. Cap, over and out." Natasha calls Bruce closer to her. "Bruce, Can you prepare a sedative in case things go south?" "Sure. Give a second. I'm going to use a Captain America sized dose. We don't know if shes alien, magician, super soldier, or a creation of nature. It's better to be safe than to be sorry." Natasha nodded thoughtfully. "Is it lethal to a regular human?" Bruce sighs and rubs his forehead. "Not exactly no. It will make her sleep for almost two full days, and we should keep her on an I.V. drip to prevent dehydration and malnourishment."

Wanda slips into the room and sits by Daisy's bed. With a hand laced into Daisy's and the other resting on her temple, Wanda opens her mind to her magic and lets it fill her up and create a pathway into the girl's subconscious. Wanda lets herself float away and submerge into the thought stream, scarlet sinking into purple. Rubies into garnets. Wanda isn't Wanda anymore, she's Daisy. No. She's Skye. 

_She's falling, falling, falling. And it never stops. Neither does the pain. It's everywhere. It's in her very blood, the pain is a part of her. Skye can't escape it. She being drug throughout her very soul, her worst memories surfacing._

_Her new family is not nice. Mommy hits her and Daddy touches her in ways that she doesn't like. Mommy doesn't know that daddy is touching her. Daddy told her that if she tells hell hurt mommy, and then he'll hurt them both. Skye is scared, but she knows that if she tells, Daddy will hurt Mommy. And Skye is old enough to understand that no one should be hurt because of her, even though mommy hits her too. _

_She's now 12, and with a new family, a nice family. Anne and Matt are very nice, always kind and understanding. They run a group home, with around 5 other girls. The oldest girl, Marci, got in trouble for stealing money from one of the younger girls banks. Anne and Matt take away her phone and her next month's allowance for punishment. When Marci demands her phone and doesn't get it, she uses the house phone to call the cops and tells them that Matt touched her, that he molested her. Matt is arrested and the girls are moved. Skye doesn't want to leave, and she sobs, clutching onto Anne's sweater, begging Anne not to make her go away_.

_It's her sixteen birthday, and her über religious foster family has pushed all of the kids into the study. The father throws something at the ground and slams the door shut, locking it._   
_Skye assumes it was a smoke bomb, or maybe tear gas because it breaks, and some sort of gas or mist was released, and it's filling the room. She's being encased in stone. When the stone falls away, she's chunks of ashy rock scattering the floor, and then she sees the other kids, they're not encased in the stone, no, they've been turned to stone. Skye screams and grabs what she thought was Johnny, shaking the statue, causing it to fall to pieces. The father has grabbed her arm and is dragging her away. Before Skye knows what's happening, the house is shaking, and chunks of the ceiling start to fall. Skye is knocked unconscious by falling rubble. She wakes up days later in a hospital, covered in cuts and bruises. There's an ache in her arms, and everything comes rushing back. The mist, turning to stone, making the house collapse. Skye starts to silently cry. A man walks in with a teenage boy. His says his name is Garrett, and that this is his adopted son, Grant. Garrett tells her he is going to be her foster dad for a while. Garrett smiles at her, it's a kind smile, faint, but kind. She's spent less than a week with Garrett and Grant. They're nice but distant. Skye overhears Garret on the phone "- the one. The house wasn't unstable, and we found shards of crystal along with pieces of stone that looked like body parts. It has to be her." Skye feels the tremors in her arms, and suddenly the glass around her explodes. Garrett comes rushing out and tries to grab her. Skye wants him away from her, and suddenly he is. Garret is thrown to the other side of the dining room, cracks forming on the wall. Skye sees several black SUVs barreling down the street towards Garrett's house._   
_Skye tears down a wall and runs. She runs and runs. She doesn't stop. She hasn't stopped since._

Skye bolts awake, screaming. Everything is moving, vibrating, shaking. And it won't stop. There is a curly, dark-haired man who is trying to say something. She can't hear him the blood in her ears is far too loud   
"-da! Wanda stop!" She sees a girl next to her red with glowing red hands and eyes. Skye may not know a whole lot of things but glowy eyes and hands are never good, especially when they're red.   
Skye kicks the scary witch girl off the bed, a firm grip on the railing with one hand. The other is pushing witch girl to the doctor man and then towards the wall. Skye is beyond pissed "I told you, people that I don't want your help, I don't need it, and I don't want your 'cure'. The next people you use to try and kidnap me will be thrown off a roof, do you fucking understand me?" "the curly-haired man is yelling "-isy! Daisy! We're here to help you not hurt. Wanda was in here making sure you were okay, that you weren't hurt!" Skye scowls. "That. Is. Not. My. Goddammed. Name. My. Name. Is. SKYE!" When Skye is focused on witch girl and doctor man, she doesn't notice Natasha creeping up on her with a syringe full of sedatives until she feels a needle plunging into her neck. The world goes blissfully dark and empty. 


	4. Chapter 4: I don't want to be a fucking tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the thoughts and emotions of the avengers in the tower and what they think of Skye.  
And then she wakes up and reacts reasonably for someone in a strange room, tied (well, handcuffed) to a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it took me so long to get this up! I will try to update more often now.  
Chapter five of Going Rouge will be up by Friday! (Dated 8/17/20)

All it takes for Daisy Johnson to become Skye Wilson is a few clicks, that's all. He erases all of her past and begins to code her future life into reality. He wants no trace of Daisy left behind at all, no way for anyone to trace her, track her. He wants her safe. He takes a turn and clicks into Sam's files. There is a lot there. A lot.

He shouldn't have clicked on the sub-folder labeled Riley.

It was heartbreaking. It was Sam writing to this man who died years and years ago on a rescue mission gone wrong. Sam wrote to Riley at least once every other week. Tony knew he shouldn't have read them. But he still did. Sam hated flying now. Had flashbacks of his death and how it plays over and over in his mind. How before he realized that  _ The _ Captain America needed his help, he would have never used them again, and would have never wanted to use them. Sam talks about how he hated himself for learning to love flying again. How he had broken the oath he swore on his grave to never, not ever put on the wings, to never let another person wear them. Tony had enough of reading this, of entering this sanctuary. He exited and vowed to never look at them again.

But he did change Skye's name to Skye Riley Wilson, a small tribute to Sam and his fallen friend.

Within a handful of minutes, he's got every legal documentation needed to bring her to life. He messages a digital copy to Sam with a small note attached

_ Sorry,  _ it read

_ I got tired of you waiting to pick a middle name so I named her after Pepper's old dog. Hope you don't mind. _

And Sam didn't, not one bit, because that's what he would have chosen anyways. He mounted it up to thanking Peppers (non-existent) dead dog and Tony's impatience. A rare, true smile graced his lips and he allowed himself to appreciate the rare moment of true happiness.

In an almost unanimous vote decided among the Avengers, Skye was an oddity, an aberration. They didn't know what to do, Peter was easy, he didn't live here full time (technically) and he was an actual ray of sunshine, you couldn't help but be happy around him, his happiness was infectious. He was bubbly and intelligent. Skye was. . . different. Not different as in bad, but different as in unusual. She didn't fit into any mold they had of kids (or teenagers). She was angry, Wanda told them that much. Not angry as in "fuck life for all this shitty stuff it did" more as in "Life is hard and brutal, they should know that. Fuck their pity, I don't want, and I don’t need it." which upon further inspection proved to be hitting the target right on the bullseye.

A lot of different emotions were filling the tower. Wanda was excited for a sister, for a friend.  _ For the companionship, she so desperately craved.  _ Tony was trying to work out his confusion and, well, rage by disassembling and rebuilding one of his suits.  _ Who would hurt a kid, and why would they hurt her?  _ Bruce felt foreboding. Hiding things from the government  _ never  _ went well, he can speak from personal experience for that.  _ Bad bad bad,  _ the Hulk whined,  _ Dangerous.  _ Natasha was brooding. She understood the girl's pain, her rage. And how it could be dangerous. She wanted to push her, break her limits and her, then look at the rubble and see what the results were. But that wasn't Natasha, not really. It was the Widow in her, the Red Room in her that chanted to  _ break her and mold her into a cold marble statue _ . It was Pepper wondering if this girl was able to be helped (Pepper didn't mean to be cynical but she had to be, for her safety, for theirs and most of all for Tony's)  _ Then it was the desperate hope for a daughter that tainted her thoughts.  _ It was Sam wondering if he was the right one for this, the best one. He wanted this strange girl, this Skye to be happy.  _ And he wanted her to not go away, not like Riley. Never like Riley.  _ Bucky was indifferent ( _ It's just a kid Steve, raise the brat and be done with it _ ) scared. Scared that Steve would want him to go far away because the Winter Soldier was still there and Bucky was  _ dangerous _ . Steve was. . . okay. He wasn't particularly worried about the girl, wasn't scared of her and what the consequences of hiding her could be. He was okay with her being there, okay with her having powers with. He was okay with everything at the moment. Strange didn't even want to think of the headache that was Avengers Tower at the moment  _ his life was complicated enough at the moment, thank you very much.  _ And god Tony was going to be jazzed-out on nerves and coffee for the next month or so. Because for all his acting, Tony just wanted to be liked as a decent human being, not for being Iron man, and not for being Tony Stark, billionaire playboy genius philanthropist.

This quiet, almost serene, rain-on-windows kind of poetic, melancholy silence was interrupted by a rage-filled howl of "Oh, kiss my ass, you pervy, creepy, pedo motherfuckers!" Only two people that the Avengers knew would have said that. Loki was off-world with Thor and MJ was at Peter's. So that left one option: Skye, and did she sound pissed. Not the usual pissy teenage girl shit, but the  _ I-will-destroy-everything-you-love-and-do-it-with-a-smile _ pissed.


	5. Hopelessly hopeful and just hopeless enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wakes up (again), windows shatter, scalpels are wielded and friends are made. In other words: Shenanigans insue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's fucking here y'all. I finally did it and i promise on my love for Tim drake that the next chapter will be up soon!

Too many mornings had Skye woken up chained or tied to something. So when she had woken up handcuffed to a hospital bed, Skye had lost it. Lost. It. She could feel the ever-present rage simmering up to the surface into a roiling bubble that threatened to spill out. She reached into the deepest, most dangerous part of her and allowed it to unfurl. Tugging at the fragile thread that kept her rage in check, she shattered the handcuffs into a cloud of sparkling dust that covered the pristine white bedspread. Every emotion, every modicum of feeling that she had repressed for years was oozing out of the darkness and adding to the growing pit of acidic rage that burned in her stomach and bubbled in her throat. 

Then the windows imploded and the room was filled with the sound of tinkling glass, a cascading wave of sound that could have been a tsunami of windchimes. The sound was painful, scraping along her eardrums and leaving them feeling raw. But it was nothing compared to the pain lightning throughout her forearms. As she watched, new bruises blossomed underneath her skin in fresh waves, turning her forearms into a macabre painting of purple, red and blue streaks and splotches. The pain was almost enough to make her black out. Almost being the keyword. But the fight or flight instinct screamed at her to run, but the only way out was either through the door (bad idea) or through the windows (even worse idea.). Which left one option: Fight. So when who or what ever came through that door, she needed to be ready. The closest and most easily accessible weapon was going to be medical supplies. After going through almost half of the various drawers and cabinets, she ran across a surgical scalpel. As Skye kicked the drawer shut, the door burst open, A familiar looking blonde man and a red-haired woman bearing down at her. 

“Back the fuck up, or I swear to god I’ll slit my own throat.” Skye snarled, raising the edge of the blade to her throat. The blonde recoiled and skidded backward while the redhead just paused, body poised like an arrow ready to be fired. Skye pressed down, a crimson bubble forming underneath the blade of the scalpel. A small stream of blood trickles down her neck, painting the collar of her hospital gown. “Stay where you are,” Skye warns, “Or else you’ll have to find a way to explain a dead teenage girl. I know when to tell if someones loaded, this view is not one you’d get from a local hospital's windows.” 

It takes Tony only a moment to assemble the Iron Man armor around him. This time the girl, Skye, has taken a new tactic to ensure her safety and escape. By holding a scalpel to her throat. Jesus fuck.  _ Another  _ problem child. Like Peter wasn’t enough, with him and his “Nighttime activities” that ended up with a gunshot wound to the stomach. No wonder why he used to be an alcoholic, his family was a fucking disaster. They’re all fucking idiots with stupid self sacrificing hero complexes. Most people know who Iron Man is, and it should reassure the mini-widow assassin/urchin that she is safe.

“Christ” is the only word out of Skye’s mouth when she sees Iron Man standing there “So you aren’t sadistic morons working for Hydra or Centipede. Good to know.” There’s a complete, absolute silence in the room before Cap squawks out “Hydra?!” in a tone. “Jesus fuck, catch up Goldie.” the girl grumbles, plopping down on the bed. She studies the scalpel for a few moments and then tosses it across the room, licking her thumb and smearing it across the small cut. “Who the fuck are you people, and why am I in a large t-shirt with a rocket pop on it.”

“I’m Iron Man, that’s Captain America and that,” he states, jerking his finger to point at Nat “Is the Black Widow”. Skye rests her eyes on each of them for a few uncomfortable seconds, and returns her gaze to the ground. “Sorry for how I reacted, I thought y’all were those fucking weirdos who have been chasing me for the past few week.” there’s a slight frown tugging at the corners of her smile. “So, why am I here.” she asks.

Tony huffs out a breath of pure resignation. “You were shot in the leg. When we had our doc, Bruce, take a look at it we noticed you were pretty banged up.” The girl takes her hand, presses it against her ribs and there's a weird humming noise and a soft crack. “Ouch” she mouths “I had a dislocated rib. I don’t know if that’s the technical term but it wasn’t where it was supposed to be.” she smiles and stretches, pulling her legs up and tucking them under her chin. “Hey kid,” Tony speaks up “Would you like to meet the rest of the team, the rest of the Avengers.?”

Skye pops off the bed and hobbles towards Tony “For sure. It’s not everyday when you meet the closest thing we’ve had to heroes since the 30’s.” Tony’s not sure how he’s supposed to take that statement, but he smiles anyways. The change in demeanor was practically giving him whiplash from how fast Skye went from ‘raging, possibly psychotic teenager’ to “chillaxed teen’. It felt like those were completely different people. Tony sighs and shakes his head. Every assumption he had about her had just been fucking crushed to smithereens in the few minuets he had spent talking to her. The few minutes he had spent getting to know her.

Steve had no idea what had just happened. Skye went from ready to slit her throat to chatting up Tony. He glanced over to Natasha who seemed to be lost in thought, grey eyes swimming with emotions. Her lips quirk up and she turns to face the blonde man “I’m not very sure what in the hell happened but I like her.” Steve gaps at the deadly redhead as she breezes out of the room, all traces of the tense assassin gone, instead leaving a smiling Tasha. He rests his head in his hands before following Natasha out of the destroyed medbay, mind reeling.


End file.
